Sandy Eyes: A TamariXHinata Story
by AlucardVoorhees44
Summary: with love comes a cost. all you have to ask yourself is 'is it worth it'
1. Chapter 1

Sandy Eyes: A TamariXHinata Story

The preliminary round of the Chuin Exam was hard on everyone. Tenten got beat in three moves, lee got put in the hospital, Kiba got beat in the worst way he could think off, Choji got beat in a similer way to Tenten and Ino and Sakura beat each other so neither won. The one who got the most embarrassing defect was Hinata Hyuga. Her cousin had tried to kill her and he nearly did.

Hinata woke up in the hospital with most her body from the neckline down covered in banages. It was night and Kiba was curled up on the floor, Akamaru was curled next to Hinata. The room was illuminated by moon light and it all looked peaceful. Kiba was sleeping on a bog bed he must have brought it.

The side table had a basket of Camillas. At first Hinata thought it was either Kiba or Naruto. Then because of the taste of flowers she thought it might have been Sakura or maybe Ino. She looked to see who it was from and the only tag there was just had a picture of a purple circle.

Hinata started to pet Akamaru thinking that this circle looked familiar. She wondered how long she'd been in this room. Third Hokaga had always wanted a better medical staff seeing as most medical ninja were often out on missions requiring there service. Sakura's theory was that this was to apiece one of his former students: The Slug Queen Tsunada.

Hinata laid back down in bed thinking of how the flowers could have been from Naruto but he was to shy to sign his name or that the tag was an out of village shop to get the flowers she loved the most. Kiba would tell her in the morning.

Tamari walked the streets of the leaf village in the pale moonlight alone. Her brothers had gone back to their village to prepare for their plan to be done during the chunin finals. She on the other hand chose to stay and get a better idea of how the village was laid out.

At least that what she told her brothers.

Her real reason was to see if the Hyuga girl was all right. Family shouldn't do that each other and what her cousin did to her was unforgivable. Gaara and Kankuro weren't perfect but that's what she had.

She could still see it, Byakugans on, gentile fist attacks flying… Hinata coughing up blood… Neji's smile… Hinata being carried out on a stretcher… her own anger as Neji walked away… and how it increased as Naruto was the one to swear vengeance for her…

Tamari walked to where she was staying. The Iunzuka clan was nice enough to let her stay there. She didn't know what made them think it was a good idea to take in a girl from another village. She thought it was to teach Kiba Iunzuka how to fight better.

She had her own key and walked in. they had a basement with a bed and bathroom. All she needed. She went in through the back, it was better then the front seeing as how it was just such a wonder to look at. Bog battle gear and co-op gear was lined against the house and the whole yard was a ring to fight in.

She could imagine two teams both one dog and one ninja, fighting each other in this arena. It was a sight she wanted to see. This bring up the question of what Kiba had to offer with Akamaru being so small compared to the other ninja dogs she's seen.

She got to her room and fell right in after stripping down in the bare essentials. Sleep soon took her into it's alluring grasp.

Hinata spent the rest of that night staring at the moon thinking or Naruto and her, how she wanted to dance on water in the moon light with him and him alone. As the sun rose she began thinking of waking up as sunlight hit her face and the first thing she'll see be his golden blond hair. And first thing he raises his hand and pulled her in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Hinata?" Kiba said shooting up to see his friend. "Your awake!"

"What happened? the last thing I remember was…" Hinata stammered out upon realizing she was stuck in the hospital with most her body covered in wrappings.

"The Chunin Preliminaries. You fought Neji and he more or less tried to kill you," Kiba said worried. "On the bright side Naruto swore that he'll beat Neji for you."

"He did?" Hinata asked smiling. "He must have brought me these flowers."

"Actually…" Kiba pattered off.

"Is Naruto still in the village?" Hinata asked picking a flower from the basket and holding it to her chest. "Not really. He's being hanging around that Toad Guy. You know the one that wrote those books Kakashi is always reading. Last I knew he was hanging around the hot springs."

"Naruto was strong enough to beat you. He must be learning some new jutsu to beat Neji with," Hinata kissed the Camilla before laying back down on top of the basket. "How have you been?"

"That sand girl moved in with me"

"What?" Hinata said shocked.

"Yeah my mother rented a room out for her in the basement, now I have to see her smug face every morning. I was half wishing you would stay here so I could," Kiba smiling hoping his joke would work.

"Wow that's… weird…" Hinata said looking at the Camilla "Do you know when Naruto will come back?"

"Naruto? I haven't seen him in a while. Sorry," Kiba said as a nurse walked in to Hinata's room.

"Oh! Lady Hyuga, your awake," she said startled. "Please sit back, your father said you need your rest."

"Ok," Hinata laid back down and the nurse pulled Kiba to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" she said pulling Kiba by the arm into the hallway.

"Uh yeah. What do you want?" Kiba said a little weirded out.

"Look I'm not one to judge but that girl who keeps coming back. I've been keeping an eye on her when shes here," the nurse said.

"What?" Kiba said blinking a few times.

"I see the way she looks at Lady Hyuga. It's the way a lover looks at someone they love," the Nurse said clenching her clipboard. "I know it's none of my business but I know how the Hyuga clan treats love between women. Can you get her to be smarter? I feel as if Neji Huyga is suspecting this."

"Who are you talking about?" Kiba said titling his head. "I'm the only one whose been here at night."

"You didn't notice?" the nurse said shocked. "She must be a valiant ninja."

"Wait then how did you see her while I was sleeping?" Kiba asking thinking that he must have sucked as ninja if some girl out did him.

"I was doing the night shift and I was walking by this room," the nurse said. "I took a peck in. there was a blond girl with short hair standing over her and stroking her hair. It was very loving…"

"Does Hinata know?" Kiba asked his face turning white.

"I don't think she does," the nurse said looking at Hinata's door "Please watch out for her."

"I will. Thanks for telling me," Kiba said walking into Hinata's room.

"What did she want Kiba?" Hinata asked looking out the window. "Nothing just upset I'm sleeping on the floor like a dog. Anyway I have to go the staff is getting sick of me. I'll be back during actual visiting hours."

"Thanks Kiba, you're a good friend," Hinata said petting Akamaru. "You're a good friend."

"I'm have dog, I'm loyal to anyone who will scratch me behind the ears for two seconds," Kiba walked to the doorframe. "Keep an eye on her Akamaru."

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

"Good boy,"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamari awoke as the sun went through the window. She picked up some clean cloths and walked up to the Iunzuka's main floor looking for a shower. Upon finding one she just walked right in. The shampoos and soaps were mostly dog brands and what wasn't meant for dogs were past the expiration date, but like medicine they still worked ok.

"Tamari? That you?"

"Yeah it's me Tsume," Tamari said rubbing her arms with the bar of soap. "Did I take your normal shower time?"

"No I just thought Kiba might have gotten back. Hey come talk to me when you're done,"

"Ok I will," Tamari said sighing. Showering was something she enjoyed, she didn't always want to be a girly girl but when she did she had to shower. It felt so good to be clean of sand, dirt or whatever the back draft launches into her. If Gaara or Kankuro found out she liked to do this they would never let her hear the end of it.

Like most times alone, her mind drifted back to Hinata. The girl with the most innocent eyes. Kabuto told Tamari some of what he knew about her personal life, her disappointed father, her dead mother, her bitchy sister, her angry cousin who wants her dead… her crush on Naurto…

*Thumb*

Tamari hit the wall. When she thought of naurto the only image she had was Naruto screwing Hinata behind his beloved Ramen shop. Other then that she thought of his comment when Kankuro reveled himself as a puppet ninja and the blond haired fuck just yelled:

'Hey two ageist one no fair!'

*Thumb*

He couldn't even understand a puppet when he saw one… it's made of wood!

*Thumb*

Hinata sweating under him, her eyes twitching as he pounded into her, him blowing his load inside her and she cried out her name.

*Thumb**Thumb**Thumb*

"Tamari? You ok?" Tsume called into the bathroom

"Yeah I'm fine," Tamari took a deep breath. "I'll be right down."

She finished up and steeped out of the shower. The mirror was fogged up and Tamari could barely see herself in it. She moved her finger up to it and outlined a heart, inside of it she wrote 'Hinata and Tamari' and below that she wrote 'lovers forever'.

"Tamari just put on a towel and come down. Were all girls here," Hana called up.

"Ok," Tamari pulled a towel out of the closet and dried off her legs then wrapped it around her chest. Then she pulled another one out and started to dry her hair and head down to meet the two Iunzuka girls. "So what did you two need?"

Tsume and Hana were sitting close together on the couch and Tsume motioned for Tamari to have a seat on the wooden chair across from them. Tamari did notice that their hands were touching each other's.

"I know we barely know you and you barely know us," Tsume said tapping her daughter's hand. "But you live in the Sand Village and we want to ask if you can confirm if this rumor we heard about your village."

"I already know what your going to ask and the answer is yes," Tamari sighed wrapped her second towel around her hair. "Homosexuality is allowed. Its just a thing there."

Both the women's eyes lite up.

"How did you...?"

"That's always the rumor people ask use. Gaara normally fights, and kills, anybody that asks him because he's sick of it," Tamari looked at there hands. "I forget if Incest if allowed or not."

"Oh were not together," Tsume said pulling her daughter closer. "Hana's a… lesbian…"

"So am I and my mother doesn't care," Tamari said uncrossing her legs and crossing them the other way around. "She's dead but that's not point."

"You are?" Tsume said shocked. "But look so… normal… I guess the short hair should have told me..."

"I am normal," Tamari sighed again. "Look were the same as 'normal' people but we like each other because we do. Before you ask it just is. That's what the Sand Village Elder thought when this was passed near the start of the village."

"Umm… well… sorry… just rumors I heard about what they do…"

"What? That we eat babies and kill any man we see?" Tamari laughed. "Relax it's not like this is the first time. Just the first time I'm not going to prove my point by fighting you."

"Hey mom, Hana, Tamari I'm home," the door opened and the three girls looked over to see Kiba walking in. "Hinata sent me home. Said I didn't have to worry."

"Hey dog boy," Tamari said smirking. "You really have bad timing."

"Tamari," Kiba turned around to see the three of them. "Maybe this is a sand village thing but why aren't you dressed."

"Well I thought since you're sleeping at the foot of the Hinata's hospital bed I could be free to just walk around naked," Tamari looked back to Tusme. "I can do that right?"

"Sure, I find it helps with training. Better if you have smaller breast like you do," Tsume said smiling. "How is Hinata anyway?"

"Fine, Great in fact. She got a basket of her favorite flower from Naruto," Kiba walked to the kitchin and pulled out some meat from the frige and took a bite. "I left Akamaru with her for now. Make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid."

"What kind of flowers?" Tamari's eye twitched and the whole Iunzuka clan noticed.

"Camellias," Kiba said chewing the meat scared if the sand girl was going to leap up and claw at him. "I take it Naruto didn't do that then."

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Kiba Iunzuka!" a lot of whiny male voice called from the front of the house.

Kiba walked out followed by his sister and mother. Tamari picked up a Iunzuka Clan robe and put it on after disregarding her towels. Outside was a thousand Naruto clones standing in front of the Iunzuka household.

"What are you doing?" Kiba said titling his head to one side.

"You really helped me out!" all of them yelled. Tamari didn't have the super dog hearing but she was the most annoyed. "Because you helped me I'll give you one thousand clones of me any time you want them!"

*Poof*

Smoke rose from the clones and disappeared leaving only the real one standing with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Thanks for giving Hinata those flowers for me! Now she can help me with Sakura!" Tamari glared with her eyes twitching. Kiba noticed and Hana pulled her inside. "So what my clones can do they'll do for you!"

"Look Naruto this is a bad time. Tell you what I'll meet up with you at noon on the training field and we can deal with this then ok?" Kiba said smirking,

"You sure? Ok!" Naruto turned around and walked off.

Kiba walked in and Tamari dove at the dog boy and held his head harshly ageist the wall.

"What the fuck!"

"I didn't tell him anything. He just assumed it was me because I was always in her room. I guess he didn't count on me being a crappy watch dog because you snuck in," Kiba kicked his guest in the stomach knocking her back. "Oh and some nurse spotted you. She's worried."

Hinata was discharged from the hospital and headed home. She was dressed in her normal outfit and was carrying the basket of flowers. Her head was up in the clouds.

"Hey Hinata," she looked over to see Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. "Good to see you got ok. How's Kiba?"

"Oh he's fine. Look what Naruto got me!" she held out her backste and Shikamaru took a look into. "How would he know that this is what you love?"

"I think Kiba told him," Hianta said dreamy eyed "But I like to think he studied me, watched my every move… and knows everything I love…"

"This is hand made," Shikamaru said looking over the basket. "This was made resonantly and by someone who knows what there doing. Sorta. Whoever made it knows knots."

"He did all that for me?" Hinata smiled and looked to the clouds. "He's perfect…"

"Yeah," Shikamaru looked to Choji who shrugged. "Well we got to go. See you later Hinata."

"Bye Hinata," Choji smiled and the Hyuga girl walked off. "We don't have anything to do."

"That was a sand village technic and these now way Naruto could knot like a sand village when he cant do leaf technics," Shikamaru put his hands together. "That means only four people that would even have a motive for Hinata that could sew and knot like that. Gaara, Kankuro, Tamari and there sensei."

"Why are you doing this Shikamaru?" Choji asked. "This wont end well."

"When does anything? I just want to make sure Hinata will end up happy,"


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata walked up to the Hyuga household still in a daze. When she saw her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga, she snapped out of it. Hanabi was always a mixed force in her life. To the wondering eye Hanabi took everything that was rightfully her sisters, but to anyone who knows more about the two would know that it wasn't something she had asked for.

Hanabi had tried to help her older sister however she could, when Hinata was sick and she needed to get stuff done Hanabi would always do both their work. When Hinata was beaten by Neji and the Hyuga elders wanted to exile her and make Hanabi the next heir, Hanabi agreed if they kept Hinata around.

"So how you doing sis?" Hanabi said jumping down in front of her. "Who got you a flower basket?"

"Naruto…" Hinata shyly said.

"Yeah right," Hanabi said brushing back her hair. "Anyway I need to give you a heads up on a few things."

"Like what?"

"Neji's been in non-stop training and bring people in to fight," Hanabi said as the two walked in the front doors and saw the training field had heavy battle damage. Neji stood in the middle with three guys dressed in similar black gear surrounded him on the floor. "Those are travelers who bet they could be Neji. They were warming up when I went to met."

"How was that?"

"Ten minuets or so," Hanabi nodded to Neji and repayed it not even looking at Hinata.

Hanabi walked with Hinata to her room and watched her put the basket on her open windowsill.

"Hey let me in!" came a familiar whinny voice. "I just want to see Hinata!"

"Naruto…" Hinata's checks turned red and Hanabi walked out followed by her sister.

Out side at the gate some Hyuga Guards were holding Naruto outside the gate and others were holding Neji back.

"Let me in! When I become Hokaga I'll show you-"

"Insolent fool, you will never become Hokaga!" Neji yelled Byakugan on and pulsing. Hinata ran right past her cousin and to the guards holding Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said smiling. "Hey do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I-I-I-I-I," Hinata stammered before screaming out. "YES!"

"Took them long enough," Hanabi said waving her hand for the guards to let both boys go.

"All right! Meet me at my place tomorrow about two hours before sunset!" Naruto ran off yelling that the guards got lucky.

Kiba and Tamari turned the corner leading to the Hyuga household when he ran face first into Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled before looking at who it was. "Oh hey Kiba!"

"Naruto," Kiba said standing back up and dusting himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just got Hinata to help me out with getting with Sakura! It'll make her so jelious," Naruto said smirking "She thinks it's a date!"

"What!" Tammari yelled out.

"Hey Kiba who's this bitch?" Naruto said pointing at Tamari still on the ground.

"You told Hinata what!" Tamari's face grew red and she picked up her fan and opening it. "WHY YOU-"

She forced it across the air in-between the Naruto and her making Uzumaki fly about a hundred yards in the other direction. Kiba walked to see Hinata standing in the door way to the Hyuga household with her face a deep red and Hanabi sighing behind her and two guards holing back Neji who looked like he wanted to kill Naruto right there and then.

Tamari storm past Kiba who pulled her back and looked her in her rage filled eyes.

"Doing this wont help any," Kiba said bareing his fangs. In the cornor of his eye Akamaru ran up to him and sat down wagging his tail. "You'll get your chance in the Chunin Exams."

"Fine," Tamari said putting her fan back.

_Why am I following this leaf village trash?_

Kiba picked Akamaru up and put him in his jacket.

"I missed you buddy," Kiba began to pet his dog and scratch him behind the ears and he whimpered.

As Hinata's 'date' with Naruto drew near Kiba and Tamari helped her get ready. Shikamaru had told Kiba that Naruto had planned to take Hinata to the local theather as they perform some play (an idea that he stole from Shikamaru by the way) and Sakura was going to be there to watch Sasuke on stage with Ino.

Kiba and Tamari planned to take the seats in the back to make sure Naruto didn't hurt Hinata to bad. Hinata found out about Naruto's plan and had dressed in a nice raven colored dress to match her hair. Kiba and Tamari left early to get a loy out of the place and find the best place to keep an eye on both Naruto and Sakura.

"I don't know why you want to watch pink haired girl," Tamari said putting on a black dress Hana had loaned her.

"Because I want to see if this crazy plan of his works," Kiba said just putting on a black hoody with some nice pants. "You ok with me in here?"

"The Human body is a thing of wonder and mine in a thing of beauty," Tamari said putting her back to Kiba "Zip me."

Kiba zipped up Tamari's dress and she turned around.

"How do I look?"

"Like a girl in my sister's dress," Kiba said holding out his arm. "You own me for the tickets."

"I'll give you something better in time," Tamari took his arm and walked out the door. The theater was close to the Iunzuka household and took the pair about five minuets to walk there. The place was packed when they got to the main hall, Choji (who was working there) showed them to a balcony where they had a nice view of both the stage and the audience.

"How did you get balcony seats?" Tamari asking sitting down.

"Choji helped set me up if I gave him a free meal," Kiba said smirking. "Naruto is in the middle section on the far right. Farthest side from us, Sakura and Ino in on the side closest to us."

"Props to you," Tamari said glaring at Naruto and Hinata. "Anything else I should know?"

"Naruto had Hinata pay for the tickets," Kiba said pulling out some gum and put some in his mouth.

"He WHAT!" Tamari yelled before Kiba pulled her out of sight.

"Keep your voice down, you don't want to be seen," Kiba said looking up. No one noticed as far as he could see. "We're good."

"I can't believe he did that," Tamari said crackling her knuckles.

"Here," Kiba handed his 'date' a pair of binoculars. "You'll have a good look at them."

Tamari looked down at Naruto and Hinata with the tool Kiba gave her while Kiba looked to the stage as it was about to start.

The play itself was about something that happened during the third great shinobo war. A kid who just made jonien with white hair and a facemask was leading his two teammates who one was chuin and one who was genin. The Genin was an Uchiha who couldn't use Shairgan and from what Kiba could see he wasn't a very good ninja and he whined. A lot. Kiba knew this story from somewhere but he couldn't tell from where.

Tamari keep her sand trained eyes on Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was glaring, she was guessing this play was not his thing; Hinata was taken in by the play from what she could see. Tamari made sure to notice that Naruto was not touching the raven-haired girl, not trying anything.

Tamari looked down to see the girl he was trying to make jealous. They sat in an area where a performer pulled out a knife and stabbed two watchers for laughing at his performance so no one really watched from there so they had the place to themselves and only balcony seats could have a good look at them.

Tamari shot her look back to Naruto and saw that he wanted to get a good look at the pink and blond haired girls. Much to Hinata's displeasure. Tamari nudged Kiba and motioned for him to take the binoculars and look at Naruto.

Kiba sighed and took them. He looked to the dum looking Uzumaki, he handed them back and went back to the plan. The Uchiha was complaining to the white haired jonien that once his Sharigan awakens he'd be able to beat him.

Tamari glared and turned back to Hinata. She was well wrapped into the plan, her sparkling Byakugan eyes staying on the stage.

Hinata's eyes were glued to the stage. She was fascinated by the white haired jonin, how he at such a young age was able to rank up the way he did and he trusted by a man who would become the fourth hokaga with the life's of his two teammates with him during a war.

But… she got what she had always wanted. A date with Naruto. Something she would have turned in both Kiba and Shino for. Akamaru would stay with her. But now that she has it… its not very good.

She imaged her in his arms while watching the sun go down with a basket of food and a blanket under a tree after spending the day together. Instead it's a play, not that Hinata minded that part, but Naruto looked board and disappointed. Nothing like the Naruto she fell in love with.

He didn't even brush his teeth or try to get closer to her. Just stare at Sakura. Hinata watched the play. Hinata knew that this was the story of Kakashi-sensei, how he got his Sharigan. Hinata was watching and felt for the Uchiha, Obito. Obito didn't even awaken his Sharigan till the day he died then gave it to Kakashi. She wondered why Sasuke would play a younger Kakashi only to awaken his Sharigan one eye. The other one, Rin, was like another Sakura. Hinata didn't remember what happened to her.

"Naruto?" Hinata said a little teary eyed.

"Yeah. What's up Hinata?" Naruto said falling back into reality.

"Did you really send me those cherry blossoms? While I was in the hospital?" Hinata asked.

"Uh yeah," Naruto said smiling with his eyes shut. "I thought that they matched you perfectly."

Kiba and Tamari heard a huge slap sound and both set of eyes turned to Hinata and Naruto. Uzumaki was on the ground holding one side of his face.

"HEY WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled at Hinata.

Hinata ran out of the theater in tears and Naruto only left walking yelling that he shouldn't have shown up for this stupid play. Tamari and Kiba ran outside and found Hinata in the allyway sitting in filth running her dress.

"Hinata?" Tamari asked almost in a whisper.

She looked up and through herself into the sand girl's arms. Hinata and Tamari sat in the ground while Hinata cried out.

Kiba leaned on the wall and looked up the sky. It wasn't quite a full moon but it felt as if it was.

"W-why did he lie to me?" Hinata said in a low voice only Tamari could hear.

"I don't know," Tamari said with her sad eyes. "But for now, lets get you home."

"No!" Hinata yelled out. Kiba flinched and took a step back.

"Ok, ok, calm down, calm down," Tamari held her closer. "What do you want to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Hinata yelled Kiba just kind of stood there looking to the sky. "…I just don't know anymore…"

Kiba and Tamari helped Hinata back to Kiba's house. For one it was closer and the Hyuga house had Neji who would with out a doubt will mock Hinata for her failure with the worst ninja in the village (as far as Neji cared for). It was enough of a reason for both girls.

When Tamari kicked open the door and carried the Hyuga girl in followed by Kiba with his hood up.

"I'm taking her to my room," Tamari stated and Kiba just shrugged and walked to his room. Akamaru ran to Kiba who picked him up and headed to bed.

Tamari's mind was racing as Kiba disappeared and she became alone with Hinata.

_No. Not like this Tamari. She's straight. _

_As far as you know._

_Shut the fuck up._

_She fell asleep in your arms. It means she trusts you._

_Shut up._

_She must have a REALLY poor choice of judgment. _

_Shut up!_

_I mean with what you plan to do at the Chunin Finals to HER village…_

_SHUT UP!_

_So why the fuck not add rape and stealing another girl's madden head while you're at it. It will make you more Gaara if he did more then just kill…_

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

_And I mean come on, after Orichmaru kills the old fart in charge Sound and Sand will be her targets. Unless you kill her now, so she doesn't have to see who you really are…_

_FUCKING SHUT UP!_

*Thud*

Tamari pulled her first from the newly formed hole in the wall. When she got to her room and bed she laid Hinata down on the bed. She looked so peaceful when the pain Uzumaki fades from her mind and sleep take her into its grasp.

Tamari stroked Hinata's hair and kissed her forehead, upon realizing she could wake up at any moment so she stopped. Then she realized that she didn't have any cloths to sleep in. she picked up a Iunzuka Clan bath robe and stripped down to her undergarment and put the robe on.

She climbed over Hinata and laid down, the Raven Haired girl curled into Tamari's body and pulled her closer. Sleep soon arrived and Tamari welcomed it. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Hinata woke up she didn't know where she was. At first it was great, she woke up and found herself curled next to something warm. It was great, it felt alluring and comfortable. Then she felt that she was still in her nice dress, then she started to feel the source of the heat before determining it to be a human body.

At first she thought it was Naruto giving her date with him. then the more she thought about it, it didn't make sence for how bad it went and why would she go back to his place after walking out.

When she fully awoke was when she turned over and found herself face first with Tamari's breasts.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata shot out of bed and on to the floor. She looked around the room and recognized it as Kiba's basement.

"I see your awake," Tamari said sitting up and scratching behind her head. Hinata didn't say anything when she saw that Tamari wore an open robe reveling her skinny body and her sand village bra. "Calm down I think everyone else is still asleep."

"What happened last night?" Hinata said panicked. Tamari sighed and looked at Hinata's shocked face.

"Why don't me and Kiba tell you together, for now lets get you something to eat," Tamari got up and patted the bed. "Have a seat I'll go cook you something."

She slowly moved to the bed and sat down on it nervously. Tamari looked around the room and pulled out her suitcase and opened it on a near by table.

"Here find some more comfortable clothes. I should probably find a way to fix up that dress. It looks like it cost a lot," Hinata looked down at herself. It wasn't a reveling dress but it look soiled and stained from sitting in a filthy alleyway. "Take whatever you want."

Tamari walked up stairs and left Hinata alone. She sighed and walked over to the suitcase. There was Tamari's normal white dress, she had a lot of those, but she had a few other outfits. Among those there was a pair of white pants and plan white tee shirt, she pulled those to the side thinking she'll find something.

She pulled out a plastic bag and pulled out the contents it was sport shorts that looked more like padded boy shorts, and a sports bra that didn't cover as much as Hinata would have like if she wore this. Hinata started to think about Tamari in this outfit:

_The thought of Tamari in such an outfit… her breasts are larger then mine… and if she ran a lot…. All sweaty…._

Hinata blushed and put the outfit back. She sighed and put on the white outfit of pants and shirt. She thought she should probably have some clean undergarments as well but she should have to ask Tamari about those…

_Well, she did say take whatever I wante-NEEDED!_

Tamari turned on the stove and was preparing to make some eggs. No one else was down stairs so she left to admirer. The Iunzuka household was well kept for who lived here. Kiba wasn't really known for his actions, Hana and Tsume seemed average but this was well done.

Tamari laid a frying pan over the stove and opened a box of eggs to show that she only had five left. Tamari was thinking:

_Enough for Hinata at lest. I hope Tsume would let me just pay her back for this but I really want to help Hinata. _

"Oh good morning Tamari," She looked up to see Tsume standing in her undergarments and whipping her eyes. "What you making?"

"Eggs. Hinata's down stairs and I thought to make her some breakfast in bed," Tsume stopped cold and her eyes turned wide. "You ok?"

"Hinata Hyuga?" Tsume asked as a cold chill ran up her back. "Did you and her…"

"No of course not," Tamari said admiring Tsume's muscular body. It looked like it had scars and claw marks for a third of her body. With a large one across her stomach. "She went on a disinterest date with Naruto Uzumaki and me and Kiba brought her back in tears. I think she's better now."

"Does Lord Hyuga know his first born daughter is at my sons house?" Tsuma walked closer to her guest.

"No. Now that I think about it she never came back from her date with Naruto," Tamari's eyes widen and locked with the elder of the three Iunzuka.

**BAM! **

The front door burst open and there stood Neji Hyuga and Lord Hyuga. He looked at the two barely clad women and titled his head. Kiba ran down stairs in his boxers and Akamaru at his feet.

"Why is Hinata in the basement?" Neji asked his Byakugan on.

"Why did you break the door!" Kiba yelled.

"Quite! Hinata's down stairs still a little sleepy," Tamari barked at the two guys. "Hinata's date with Naruto went about as well as you thought it would so because she was in tears afterword's I brought her here and she feel asleep on the bed down stairs."

"Is that true Tsume?" Lord Hyuga asked.

"Yes. Kiba was upstairs and Tamari kept an eye on her all night," Tsume looked down at herself and realized she was reveling most of her body to a kid and her old friend. Along with her son. "Can we settle this after I put some clothes on?"

"I suppose so," Lord Hyuga said turning his head away. "Please do so the three of you. We will wait outside in the backyard. Neji come."

The two Hyuga's leave and Kiba, confused as hell, looks to the scaately clad women.

"What did you two do?" Kiba asked as Akamari followed Neji and Lord Hyuga.

"Shut the fuck Kiba and get dressed," Tsume said sighing. "Tamari cook the eggs and give them to Hinata and I'll deal with these two. And for gods sake get dressed in front of Hinata if you don't want to die."

Hinata heard yelling and ruckus up stairs after she fully dressed herself. She could tell it was Neji and her father, Byakugan showed that Tsume and Tamari were talking to them with Kiba on the stairs.

She cursed herself for not telling her father that she was going home with Kiba. Something Shino had told her was to follow trains of thought people generally have to predict what would happen next, or back paddle to see how they got to where the did.

She thought that her date with Naruto was that last place they knew she was at, so they would go to his place. After Lord Hyuga would tell Naruto that he would beat up on him or let Neji do it (possible fighting) or Lord Hyuga would hold Neji back and asked Naruto where his daughter was.

Some how he would have told them that Kiba took her to his home and that brings what had just happened.

Hinata (with Byakugan) saw Neji and her father leave and head to the back yard (with Akamaru following) then Tamari continue to cook while Tsume and Kiba went back to there rooms.

A few minuets later Tamari came down carrying a plate of food and still wearing her open robe. It was eggs and a glass of what looked like grape juice next to two pieces of toast.

"Hey I got you some food. Sorry for the noice," Tamari smiled and set the platter down on the end table next to the bed. "Your father and Neji came by to look for you." 

"Are they mad at you and Kiba?"

"No sense Neji Byakuganed and saw you down here. No doubt he would have check your madden head," Tamari smirked as Hinata turned red. "Ok, ok. Here have some while get my clothes on."

Hinata picked up a fork and began to eat the scrambled eggs. For a half second she wondered how Tamari knew what eggs she liked best, then figured Tsume or Kiba told her. They were done well and even had the kind of pepper she liked in it. Tamari put her normal clothes on and even slid her fan into place.

"So did you sleep ok?" Tamari asked sitting next to the raven haired girl.

"Yeah," Hinata looked to the side with a little blush. She didn't know what was going on, she never felt like this around anyone but Naruto. "What should I tell them?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tamari asked confused.

"I know I can't tell my father I shared a bed with a girl from another village," Hinata looked down and took a bite of eggs.

"Well you wanted company and needed someone, it was between me and Kiba and he thought that if it was me you wouldn't be acussed of sex or how ever you want to put. So you and I slept together because you needed some one," Tamari shifted awkwardly. "He's going to know either way so we have a good story for what happened."

"Isn't that what happened?" Hinata asked drinking a small sip from her glass.

"It is. Truth is hard to come by where I come from so I love telling it when I can," Tamari pulled Hinata in for a hug. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"How about I show you what a good time with someone is? You and me spend time on the town? What do you think?" Tamari looked the young Hyuga in the eyes. "Do what Naruto should have done?"

"Well…I-ummm," Hinata tapped her fingers and blushed. "…ok… if my father doesn't disapprove…"

"Great!" Tamari hugged her tight and let go.

"C-can I ask you something?" said Hinata shyly.

"Uh sure what is it?" Tamari replied.

"Why do you care about me?" Hinata asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Tamari raised one eyebrow. "Your funny, sweet, cute-"

"Hey you two still here?" Someone was walking down the stairs and Kiba showed his face and saw the two sitting down. "Come on we're all waiting for you."

"Yeah we'll be there soon," Tamari said. Kiba shrugged and walked back up stairs.

Neji was waiting with his Uncle in the Iunzuka backyard on the set up Tsume had. It was nice but Neji still preferred the calming atmosphere of the Hyuga house.

"Uncle why have we not taken care of the Sand Girl?" Neji asked watching his cousin and Tamari with his Byakugan.

"The Hyuga's hold a lot of sway in the village. If we go around killing people for little reason our family will be seen like a mod family," Lord Hyuga was sipping some tea that Hana had brought out. "Then what would make us different from the Uchiha's before Itachi took them out?"

"Still. I did what you said and watched her all night and I saw she shared bed with Hinata. You know what one of the major differences between Sand and Leaf is, and which what one I'm referring to," Neji saw Kiba walk down the stairs and see the two girls.

"Then why should you care? Your job is to protect Hinata, she still has her maiden head so as far as you and I know she's virgin," Lord Hyuga sipped from his glass and sighed. "It's not as if she's fallen for her."

"Then why not bet on this?" Neji raised one eyebrow. "If Hinata falls for her I win. If she losses her maiden head to a man, Naruto, Kiba whoever, you win. You have already written her off, so you know one of those two will happen."

"I do not think Hinata will tell us one way or another Neji," Lord Hyuga looked up to the sky. "Do you think Hinata can fall for a woman?"

"I believe she can fall for anyone,"


	5. Chapter 5

Tamari had left Hinata behind to eat and walked out to meet with Neji and Lord Hyuga. Neither looked surprised when she walked out, her guess was Byakugan and wouldn't put it past Leaf Village.

"So your Tamari," Lord Hyuga stood up and out reached his hand. Tamari took and they sat down. "Thank you for keeping an eye out for my daughter. She can be very fragile."

"Hinata needed help and like any good person I offered my hand in help," Tamari set her fan to the side and kept her hand on it. "You and both know what you had Neji do. He wasn't really thinking about Kiba was he?"

Neji's face grew red and he turned to the side and stared at the ground. Lord Hyuga seemed un-phased.

"I know young people do what they want so I'll make a deal with you Tamari of the Sand," Lord Hyuga held his hand out to Neji who handed him a photograph. "This is one of Hinata, Me, Neji and my only other child Hanabi."

Tamari picked up the photo and took a look, it looked like it was very recently taken.

"You four looked happy, except Neji," Tamari put in on the table. "You must love your daughter greatly."

"You seem to know what it's like to be a parent," Lord Hyuga said without changing his face. "In fact you seem better then any guy in my daughter's life."

"I would be offended but I grew a tolerance to comments like that," Tamari sighed.

"I wasn't trying to offend," Lord Hyuga said holding both his hands up. His calm cool tone of voice seemed… peaceful almost… "I do know the look you wear. It's the look someone who wants to ask something."

"That one I'll give Lord Hyuga," Tamari. She hated it but she started to respect him. "It's no stretch of the imagination to think that Uzumaki failed with Hinata. So I would like to show her a good time so I can help make up for it."

"Wishful thinking," Lord Hyuga looked to Neji who stared off into space as if not knowing he was being looked ate. "I accept your request. Do be sure to bring my daughter home this time. Do take care of her."

"Thank you Lord Hyuga," Tamari said bowing. "What time would you want to have her home?"

"No latter then an hour after sunset. Because you asked," Lord Hyuga stood up and bid Tamari farewell before leaving with Neji who followed. "I look foreword to see you again."

Neji followed his uncle as they left the Iunzuka home. His mind was reeling with what he had just witnessed.

"Uncle, May I ask what made you allow Hinata to spend time with someone like her?"

"Neji when will you think about things more," Lord Hyuga sighed and shook his head. "You and I both know the punishment for Leaf Villagers who follow the path you and I are thinking of."

Neji slightly closed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"The Hyuga elders may think that Hinata is the rightful heir for head with you as her guardian. If she is exiled from the village then Hanabi would become the heir. Something a few old friends of mine learned to belive a long time ago was when a mother died giving birth her strength would transfer to the child. My wife died giving birth to Hanabi and her strength of will was something to admire. I would choice Hanabi over Hinata for heri."

"And what is stopping me from for filling my duties to protect Hinata and stopping you and her?"

"You still don't think do you? Why can't you be as smart as Shikaku's son. When you were giving the curse seal you were told to protect Hinata so she could take my place one day. If she is exiled blame will fall on to you. Then if found guilty by the Head of the Clan, at this point me, you will be shunned by the clan."

"So why would I let that happen?" Neji readed his eyes for Byakugan and his hands took postion.

"Think. Shunned. You will no longer be a Hyuga." Neji stopped moving.

"I-I will be free…"

A few minuets after Lord Hyuga left with Neji, Shikamaru knocked on the doorframe and Kiba answred.

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked rubbing his eyes.

"My mom said I should bring this package for your mother," the Nara boy said sighing. "I guess she sees me as a messenger boy."

"Hey maybe she thought you needed to get a work out after beating Asuma-sensei in shoge so many times," Kiba took the paper bag and turned inside. "Come on in."

Shikamaru walked in side and looked at the door laying on the floor.

"What happened here?"

"Oh Neji beat the door down before leaving. Hinata spent the night here," Kiba said before realizing what he said. "No- I mean-"

"Really Kiba?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You horny dog. Did Akamaru join in?"

"No she slept with Tamari not with me!" Kiba said trying to back peddle. He slapped his forhead.

"Well I guess that explains why Neji left your face intact," Shikamaru laughed and leaned on the wall. "I get what you mean."

"Hi Shikamaru…" the boys turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway leading down to the basement. "…Sorry Kiba… I'll pay for the door…"

"Don't worry this isn't the first time that was broken down. Besides we wanted an excuse to put a stronger door up anyway," Kiba said smiling.

"So you doing ok Hinata? I heard from Choji that your date with Naruto didn't go well," Shikamaru looked at the Hyuga girl and started to think.

_She seems to be physically well, no tears dried or otherwise. Then again this happened last night. Hinata never seemed to be a mentally strong person and she did always live for Naruto and him alone. _

"I'm better… Tamari and Kiba helped me…"

"Hey don't worry about," Tamari said as she appeared in the broken doorway. "I would want help if it was me."

"So what did Neji and Lord Hyuga want? How did you get rid of them so fast?" Kiba asked astonished.

"They just want hinata back before an hour after dark. So Hinata," Tamari looked to the raven haired girl. "After last night I want show you a good time around the village. Do what he should have. Will you give me the honor do doing so?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Kiba's mouth dropped. Hinata held both her hands in front of her. She tried to say something but it came out:

"I-I… well…"

Tamari's eyes saddened and her body lowed a little bit. Her eyes never left Hinata's while Kiba's moved between the two along with Shikamaru's.

_Fuck it Tamari you-_

"Yes… I would enjoy that very much…" Hinata's eyes tear-ed a little and a huge smile grew upon her face. Kiba stood in aw and Shikamaru was processing possible outcomes.

"Then let's go. Lord Hyuga left you a change of clean clothes so you might want to be in your normal outfit," Tsume's voice came from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see Tsume and Hana standing next to each other and smiling. Hinata felt warm water flow down her checks as she realized they were tears.


End file.
